bravoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Fall of Daego
The Fall of Daego, sometimes referred to as the First Battle of Daego, was an engagement between UNSC and Covenant forces on and around the planet Daego in late 2550. The Covenant succeeded in the battle, and Daego was partially glassed. Background The Covenant discovered the location of Daego by capturing a human civilian freighter which contained the coordinates of the planet. After learning of this, the Sangheili Fleet Master Tolo 'Zhekamee took his fleet to the planet, hoping to glass it or find any precious Forerunner relics. Battle Space Engagement On December 23, 2550, a small portion of the Covenant Fleet of Steadfast Guard exited slipspace over Daego. The Daego Defense Fleet engaged immediately, and a major battle ensued. Fleet Admiral Mark Ridley, the leader of the Defense Fleet, ordered all ships to concentrate their fire on the leading Covenant vessel, a CCS-class battlecruiser, and managed to destroy it. However, the humans' victory was cut short when the rest of the Covenant fleet arrived and Fleet Master Tolo 'Zhekamee's assault carrier, Ghost of Redemption, rammed Ridley's heavy cruiser, ''Last Sunrise''. The other UNSC ships were swiftly taken out by the rest of the Covenant ships shortly after. Initial Invasion Several Covenant ships, led by Shipmaster Retaz 'Baketamee, quickly descended to the surface and began assaulting major cities and critical UNSC bases and reactors on the planet. Most of the cities were not evacuated as the invaders destroyed the transport shuttles before the UNSC could react. During one of these evacuation attempts, Charlie Platoon, the only ODST unit groundside, was forced to fall back to one of the transport shuttles and flee the planet. However, one of these Helljumpers, Steven Hartley, did not make it to the shuttle and was left behind. He later made his way to a safe underground bunker. Cole Protocol After the initial invasion, the UNSC initiated the Cole Protocol, and all forces were ordered to eliminate all important data stored in the facilities on the planet. Tolo 'Zhekamee, enraged, ordered his ships to start bombarding every UNSC base they could find. These bombardments killed most of the UNSC troops on the surface, and caused multiple reactor meltdowns. UNSC's Last Stand All the remaining Marines then fell back to Richter Base, the last UNSC facility on the planet. They used Richter's weapons and vehicles to hold off the Covenant for nearly three hours. However, they were eventually overrun and killed by the invaders. Aftermath The UNSC would later return to Daego, during the search for the mysterious Forerunner artefacts known as Caskets. The Daego Insertions were considered a complete failure, as the Caskets were nowhere to be found. There were some successes and advancements that came out of this failure, however. The ODST Steven Hartley was found alive on the planet, and multiple samples of Covenant technology were brought to ONI and were reverse-engineered. Even after these insertions, Daego remained under Covenant control. Timeline December 23 *'0619 Hours:' A small portion of the Covenant Fleet of Steadfast Guard exits slipspace over Daego. The Daego Defense Fleet engages immediately. *'0631 Hours:' Fleet Admiral Mark Ridley's ships manage to destroy a Covenant battlecruiser. *'0637 Hours:' The remaining ships of the Fleet of Steadfast Guard arrive at Daego. *'0640 Hours:' The Ghost of Redemption rams the [[UNSC Last Sunrise|UNSC Last Sunrise]], destroying it. *'0701 Hours:' The Daego Defense Fleet is eliminated. *'0714 Hours:' Shipmaster Retaz 'Baketamee's ships descend to the surface and besiege several cities and UNSC bases. Most evacuation attempts fail. *'1443 Hours:' ODST Charlie Platoon enters a transport shuttle and escapes from the planet. Steven Hartley remains groundside to escort a group of civilians to a safe landing zone. *'1635 Hours:' The UNSC initiates the Cole Protocol and all important data in the planet's military bases is destroyed. The Fleet of Steadfast Guard begins bombarding the surface, leaving few survivors. *'1922 Hours:' All the remaining Marines on the planet arrive at Richter Base, and use the facility's vehicles and weapons to hold off the Covenant. *'2234 Hours:' A Covenant battlecruiser fires on Richter Base, killing the UNSC forces there, and ending the battle of Daego. December 24 *'0220 Hours:' The Fleet of Steadfast Guard glasses a small portion of Daego. *'0341 Hours:' Most of the Covenant fleet returns to High Charity, leaving only a few ships to guard Daego. Category:Battles